Merlins life before Camelot
by Emrys Oakwood
Summary: Arthur finds out merlins life before Camelot and fights him having no idea how scary he is what will happen?


Everyone in the castle is in the throne room having a feast celebrating the victory of king Arthur in the yearly competition. Everything went well until there was a crash at the end of the table all eyes turned to the figure who had made the noise.

Merlin stood there looking out of it

"Merlin you really are useless" earning some laughter which quickly died down when the usually snarky man didn't respond.

"Merlin" Arthur repeated again didn't get a response

"Merlin if you are not going to do your job what's the point in having you here. MERLIN!" Arthur said grabbing a gauntlet and chucking it at his manservants head everyone except merlins friends smirked waiting for it to hit yet it never did. Suddenly Merlin spun around and grabbing the gauntlet sending a death glare to the king scaring everyone in the room. Merlin realised what he did and returned to the goofy servant they all know.

"Sorry about that you caught me off gaurd" Merlin said trying to play it off with a laugh he continued "I'll take this to clean it sire" the entire room already forgot about the gauntlet. He started to walk away when he was stopped.

"Merlin what was that" Arthur asked cautiously

Merlin didn't turn around but said " nothing you need to worry about" he began walking again this time ignoring Arthur' calling after him

He was almost to the door when he heard a knight running towards him sword in hand " You dare ignore the king " the knight was about to run him through Merlin didn't think letting his instincts take over Merlin dodged the sword grabbing the knight by the wrist twisted and broke his hand making him drop the sword he kicked the back of the knights knees making him fall grabbed the sword off the floor going in for the kill Arthur yelled out "MERLIN STOP!" merlin froze an inch from his neck

Merlin then realized again that he let his true self show but to mad at the knight he didn't care he hit the knight over the head and knocked him out. Smirking Merlin turned back around and walked up to Arthur

" **What. are you scared of me arthur"** Merlin said with a smirk that would put Morgan's to shame and Arthur wasn't going to lie he peed a little . He handed Arthur the sword that almost killed one of Arthur's best finally came down off of the adrenaline that once held him captive.

"Arthur I am so sorry he just attacked me and my instincts took over and a little bit of the old me came out" Merlin said as everyone started to relax knowing their Merlin was back.

"What do you mean the old you" Arthur said confused as he looked around he could tell they were also confused.

"Well Arthur it may be a surprise to you but I did have a life before coming here. Before I came here I was a horrible person I didn't care about anyone I killed a lot more people than you and your knights combined but when I came here I met people that I could see myself staying with so i came up with a role as a goofy servant and continued to live my life not as a figure of fear and terror but just simply a servant named Merlin" everything was silent a pin could be heard if dropped everyone just looked in with disbelief as Merlin ,if thats really his name, told the truth.

"I didn't know you could keep a secret" Arthur said in a surprise tone

"If you only knew" said merlin.

"Well Merlin I don't care about your past and what you did I only care about the you now but I want you to do something for me" he said

"W-what" Merlin said nervous.

"I want you to battle me in a sword fight as your old self now" Arthur said while smirking unsheething Excalibur and throwing Merlin a sword.

"I don't think you want th-!" Merlin started but got cut off when Arthur attack Merlin reacted instantly he blocked it throwing Arthur off balance kicked Excalibur from his hands but before he could get the other sword Arthur pushed him off picking up the Excalibur once again

"Nice moves" Arthur said surprised from the skills he had been hiding.

"Same to you" Merlin said while flashing that blinding grin angering Arthur who spoke up and said "You aren't taking this seriously" Merlin quickly answered "of course not" only making things worse for himself.

Arthur knew the only way for him to take it seriously is if he used killing moves. Arthur ran over to Merlin throwing his sword aimed for merlins heart

Merlin saw the sword coming and he knew the only way to survive was to take this seriously. Merlins eyes harden his goofy carefree face slipped away with no trace replace by a evil grin that scared Arthur to his core Merlin quickly ducked and ran forward disarming and throwing the king to the ground Arthur looked and saw the true terror Merlin said he left behind hold the sword over his head ready to cut him down the sword came down ready to kill with no mercy but something came out of nowhere and hit Merlin to the ground it was percival. Merlin shook of the shock of Percival hitting him and stood up going in on the man who hit him about to cut his head clean off when there was a "STOP MERLIN PLEASE STOP" gwen yelled making Merlin stop in his place coming back to his senses looking at what he almost did he dropped the sword

"Sorry I warned you that you wouldn't like the other me" Merlin said everyone looked into merlins eyes searching to see if it's really Merlin their Merlin after they found out it was no one spoke.

Arthur was the first to break the silence " ok Merlin you are going to tell me everything about you" Merlin panicked but decided it's time for them to know "ok. First thing I was born with magic..."

The End.


End file.
